


A Collection of BlackCherry

by BlueDysania



Series: Collections of [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: scenes of varying length and genre featuring Razz and Red!tags will be added with each chapter, warnings in the Notes if needed, as well as a NSFW in the title of any chapter that requires it.Chapter 1: Red's first Valentine's Day with Razz and he is overwhelmed. (Mild NSFW)





	A Collection of BlackCherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's first Valentine's Day with Razz... and he is overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mild NSFW, strongly implied bdsm sex

Red stared at the spread of food on the table in surprise, “the fuck…?” He jumped when he felt a hand swat stingingly on his pelvis and couldn’t help but shrink into his coat at the crease in Razz’s brow.

“LANGUAGE PET.” His frown flipped into his usual smirk and Red relaxed instinctively at the pleased expression, “REFRAIN FROM USING SUCH VULGARITY AT DINNER AND I PERHAPS I WILL GIVE YOU A SPECIAL REWARD TONIGHT.”

Red hovered between scoffing to himself and nodding frantically. He ended up just sitting down and making a noise that sounded vaguely like agreement. Razz studied him from the corner of his socket and then nodded.

“VERY GOOD. YOU WILL TAKE YOUR FILL AND EAT AT LEAST TWO OF THE VEGETABLE DISHES.” He said firmly as he too sat down, crossing his arms. Sharp, ruthless eyelights watched him unblinkingly until Red slowly began to pile food onto his plate.

As he did, he couldn’t help but begin to sweat. This much food, spiced and seasoned to smell utterly delectable, Red couldn’t help but begin calculating the favors, the gold, the _sex_ he would need to do to pay for all of it. It must have been so expensive and nothing in a Fell'verse was free. Especially not the scraps of food fought over back home.

Red had worked this system for years. He'd never _seen_ so much food all at once, healthy and nutritious, and the memory of debt was chilling.

He whimpered and Razz reacted immediately.

“PET.”

Red froze, even in his mind and he dropped the serving spoon that had been hovering over another bowl of food, “y-yes, Bo… yes, Sir?” Razz’s fangs, a firm line turned down just a notch and Red blurted out, “Razz!” Trembling, he tried again, “y-yes, Razz?”

Razz only stared at him for what felt like hours but could only have been a minute; if that. Then, he stood and approached him. Red’s breath left him like he’d been sucker-punched when a gloved hand gently cupped his cheek and caressed under his socket.

“Perhaps this was too much.” Razz sounded disappointed and his nerves fired off anew.

“no! no, this is… this is… it’s good…” He fumbled, words failing to untangle from his tongue and frustrated tears stung at his sockets that he fiercely kept from forming. “i-“

Razz overtook his weak attempt at speech, “Cease. I understand your meaning.” The tone was stern but Red deflated, leaning into the hand that still caressed him. “However your praise may be true, it does not change that it has caused you distress.” He leaned down, taller now while Red was sitting, “Listen well, pet.”

Red met Razz’s gaze and did so.

“You owe me nothing for what I give you this night. This is a night to celebrate what we have managed to grow. You will eat your fill. You will receive my full devotion to your pleasure when we retire to my room. Then, we will bathe even if you cannot remain awake. I will clean you and worship your everything as my future mate. You will do all of this and be assured that you owe me, or anyone else, _nothing_.”

Red valiantly fought the tears but could feel them falling over his ruby flushed cheeks, “i’m… not worth…” a hiccup interrupted him and Razz’s expression turned fierce.

“I WILL DECIDE WHO AND WHAT YOU ARE TO ME.” His eyelights did not soften and the hand that cupped him so gently turned harsh, “Tomorrow…” He began, tone a _delicious_ , unspoken promise, “I will be your master once more. I will give you what you _need_ until you beg me to stop. You will be my dear pet and as always I will cherish what you so _willingly_ give unto me. Your _everything_.”

Red panted softly, shifting in his seat as heat curled down his spine to pleasantly heat his pelvis, “ _Sir_ …”

Razz smirked widely, grip gentling once more and pressingly softly to the now tender bone. “Not tonight, pet. I may be in control but this night is for your wants.” He leaned down to whisper against Red’s skull, “Now, eat. Then I will fulfill all of your desires.” A sharp nip at his veterbrae, the slightest well of marrow, and he retreated, sauntering to his seat on the other end of the table.

Red, flushed and unable to hide the tremor in his hands as he began filling his plate, shivered at the singular drip of marrow making it's way down his neck. He pressed his legs together, fighting his magic from forming just yet and managed to say, “thank you, Razz.”

Razz sipped at his wine glass and the smile Red received was dazzling, “OF COURSE, PET.”

When Red looked down, savoring every bite, Razz’s smile turned a shade roguish, and murmured into his wine, “It will be _my_ pleasure as well.”

 

_Happy Valentine’s Day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews inspire~! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/)


End file.
